Organization XIII Goes Minnie
by ChainOfDreams
Summary: A mini adventure with the Organization that starts with Boo Berry Cereal, a pickle juice gun, and a closet.


**Hello turtles! This is Chain! Or Dream… or anything you wanna call me… So anyways, this is my story about how the Organization turns into mini pawns! I mean people… Or should I say Nobodies? Well they are already Nobodies so… Anyway I misspelled mini in the title because I thought it was funny. And no, they don't actually go Minnie. That sounds weird, like they turned into Minnie Mouse or something. So anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Or else… Nah just kidding. Why are you still reading this? Go read the story instead!**

It was another chaotic day in The Castle That Never Was…

"Hey! Roxas, buddy! Are you in here?" Axel called.

He entered Roxas' room to find nobody in there. No, I do not mean a Nobody like the no heart one, you should already know what I mean.

He walked farther into the room in hopes of finding Roxas in there somewhere.

_Man, I haven't seen Roxas all day. I searched the whole castle for him and I ended up with nothing. Just like that time when I had to search Castle Oblivion for that room…_

Axel suddenly bumped into a hamper filled with not clothes, but jelly filled donuts and pink gummy bears.

"The heck?" Axel nearly fell but regained his balance.

"Man, this place is a mess…," He scratched his temples.

Indeed it was. There was a pizza stopped in the middle of sliding down the wall, leaving a tomato stain. There was slobber covered marshmallows sticking on everything and there was melted chocolate on Roxas' bead and night stand. There was also chewed gum sticking to the lamp on the night stand.

"That must have been some party," Axel chuckled to himself.

He kicked over a dirty pillow covered in jelly and walked further into the room stopping in front of Roxas' closet.

"Heh… Don't think I wanna know what's in there but to heck with it."

He reached for the closet's knobs but stopped short when he heard a high pitched voice come out.

"Axel, is that you?"

_Oh my Kingdom Hearts, a talking closet! Wait a nonexistent minute, how does it know my name?_

"R-Roxas?" Axel asked.

Only silence answered him.

_Huh, maybe I just imagined it. It was too high pitched to be Roxas anyways._

Inside the closet, the voice had an idea.

"No, this isn't Roxas. I am Roxas' closet."

"Omg, you ate Roxas! Bad closet! Bad!" Axel kicked at the closet.

"Um, ow!" The closet said, feigning injury. "That doesn't mean I ate Roxas! It just means I hold Roxas' clothes and drugs and… stuff."

"Drugs?" Axel questioned.

"Yes! I mean… um no! Um, Luxord gave it to him and he had no use for it so he put it um… in me," The closet stammered.

"Wouldn't that count as feeding you? So basically, wouldn't you be a drugaholic?"

"Um, I got over it. But I… uh… killed a few squirrels."

"Wait a minute, how can you even go outside?"

"Magic spell? Zexion must have made me have legs or something…"

"Uh-huh… Roxas I know it's you. Can't fool me with those lame acts of yours."

"Um this isn't Roxas… It's um… Peanut Butter," The closet was practically sweating.

"Peanut Butter? _Seriously_?" A slightly deeper voice asked.

"Oh, shut up Z- I mean Jelly."

A smacking noise like a facepalm could be heard.

"Yeah, um so _Peanut Butter_, you sure have lame names…"

"What kinda kid is Roxas? Naming his closet something like that," Axel muttered jokingly to himself.

"Ooh! Is that Axel? Hi, Axel!" A higher pitched voice sang.

"Shush, um, err… Splashboy…," Peanut Butter said.

"Yay, I get to be Splashboy! Like Batman! Splash attack!"

Suddenly water shot out from the space beneath the closet.

"Oh, god no! You're gonna make us drown!" Z-… um, Jelly yelled.

"Srop! Srop id!" Peanut Butter 'bubbled'.

Water stopped coming out and it disappeared.

"I can breathe! Oh, sweet Kingdom Hearts, I can breathe!" Peanut Butter gasped.

"Woohoo! We can breathe!" Splashboy cheered.

"It was your fault that we almost faded, Splashboy," Jelly pointed out.

"But we're still here! Woohoo!"

"Ok, guys, you can cut the act now," Axel told them.

"Ugh fine," Peanut Butter, now Roxas, sighed.

"But I liked being Splashboy…," Demyx mumbled.

"Okay, fine. You can still be Splashboy."

"Yay!"

"So, um , can I open the door?" Axel asked.

"Sure… But you might see something _very _unexpected and unbelievable," Roxas warned him.

"Um, sure, whatever that means," Axel said.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames opened the door to find nobody there. Again.

"You guys invisible or somethin'?" He asked.

"Axel, you better look down…," Roxas told him.

Axel slowly looked down dramatically and jumped almost five feet high if it weren't for the closets short ceiling. Instead he jumped 3 feet high and left a crack in the ceiling.

He feel to the floor and landed on his feet, clutching the place where his heart should have been.

Standing in front of him… was…

Mini Zexion, Roxas, and Demyx.

"Oh my god, you guys almost made me have a nonexistent heart attack!" Axel yelled.

"Oooh! Good for us!" Demyx clapped.

Zexion and Roxas facepalmed themselves.

"How are you guys like that?" Axel asked.

"Well…," Demyx started.

_**-Insane Flashback That Never Was!-**_

**Vexen's Lab**

Roxas and Demyx were jumping around Vexen's lab completely out of it. Very bad decision.

They were eating some Boo Berry cereal and crashing into Vexen's science things.

"Whoa, what's in this stuffz!?" Roxas yelled more than necessary.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" Demyx sang.

"I feel like sour cucumbers are dancing on my heart!"

"We don't have hearts!"

"Omg, you are so right!"

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, what's this on my face?" Roxas pointed to his nose.

"It's a meatloaf!"

They find a strange colorful gun that reads 'Shrink Ray Gun'.

"Omg, a pickle juice gun!"

Roxas shoots himself, Demyx and a random Zexion with it and they turn small.

"Hey, let's go lock ourselves in Desmond!"

"Ok!"

Zexion gets dragged along by Demyx and they ride on a magical pony flying through the sky to Roxas' closet.

_**-End of Insane Flashback That Never Was!-**_

"That really happened?" Axel asked.

"Yep!" Demyx sang.

"Except for the pony part," Roxas said quickly.

"So, Roxas, is your closet really named Desmond?" Zexion asked.

"Of course not!" Roxas yelled.

"Sure, sure."

"Let's go back to the scene of the crime!" Axel said.

"Ok," They answered.

All of them walked out of the room. After a few seconds, Roxas went back.

"See ya later, Desmond," He told the closet.

"Roxas!" Axel called.

"Coming, coming!"

Roxas ran out the room as fast as his little feet could carry him.

**It was kinda lame, but oh well! I'm gonna upload the next one soon. I was too lazy to add why Roxas' room was a mess so let's just say they were still crazy when they went to his closet.**


End file.
